The Gentleman
by kettish
Summary: A quiet moment of pause, and all Riku could think was that Sora was being a true gentleman. SoraRiku, Yaoi. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.


The Gentleman

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, KH2, or anything to which these characters are related. The story line in which they belong is the creation of "kettish", and Sora is a gentleman with Riku, even if Riku doesn't think he deserves it. WARNING: Sexual content, Content innappropriate for children. Yaoi.

* * *

Sora's breath came hushed against his cheek as he leaned over, supporting himself with Riku's back. Brown hair strayed enticingly over Riku's neck and back, a gentle feather-touch that only added to the sensuality of the moment. Hot breath ghosted his cheek, and the tempature difference was a singularly delighful sensation. He could _feel_ Sora inside him, holding himself still, uncertain as of what to do next but distracted by Riku's body.

"You're so perfect," Sora murmured in Riku's ear, impossibly soft. Riku shook his head: a denial.

"No one's perfect," he answered, eyes darkening in memory of what he'd been, what he'd done. "And least of all me. You know that." Sora kissed the side of his neck in an area that was suddenly sensitive, and moved his hips forward and back once, twice, slowly.

"You're perfect for me, then," he said, and Riku couldn't think of a response. The gentleness, the sensuality that Sora was showing flustered him, left him unsure of how to react. He arched his back into Sora's chest in response, loving the extra dimension the contact brought.

Riku knew that they were each other's firsts. But at that moment all he could think to do was to plead, silently, to pray that Sora would do what he wanted, would begin moving again. Since it was their first time, and it had started out hurting Riku so much, Sora was being a gentleman and trying to let him adjust. But Riku just wanted him to start; he wanted it, that slight amount of pain to prove he wasn't perfect.

But Sora didn't give it to him, and as the seconds passed languidly by them both, locked into each other, he began to wonder if Sora knew what he was talking about.

And then Sora started moving.

He kissed Riku's neck, and trailed kisses as he moved back and forth inside of him. He bent over as far as he could and kissed Riku's sides, his hip, his shoulder. It was as though Riku was sacred, and he the only man privileged with the honor of a kiss.

Riku moaned softly, as Sora's hot lips and mouth moved over him, heating him in little spots that cooled again just as quickly. It was cool in the room, but their movement warmed them as they began to move more in tandem, each searching for that elusive feeling, that ribbon-trail that led to madness.

And then Sora came inside him, and Riku a second after him from the sensation. They collapsed down, a table whose legs had just been kicked out from under it, and fell to the bed below and the soft, cool quilt covering it. RIku shivered with sensory delight in the aftereffects of his orgasm, glad for the bedcover. Sora spread on top of him like some warm, gangly-limbed, full-body blanket, and Riku found he was surprisingly comfortable like that.

RIku squirmed around to face Sora, chest to chest, in an intimate lover's sleeping arrangement. Neither of them talked, but the kiss Riku pressed to Sora's chin spoke volumes:

_I love you._

Sora smiled, eyes closed, and returned it to Riku's forehead.

_I love you too._

* * *

A/N: God bless my husband, but he is a gentleman with me. I love you Vince!

In other news, this is my first yaoi story. I usually don't do that sort of thing, but I've been reading a lot of it lately and decided I'd try my hand at it. It's an adaption of how my husband is sometimes with me (I know, who here wanted to know that? But it's true.) I just thought that Sora would be as wonderful with his beloved as Vince is with me. :)

I'd love some comments or feedback. Please don't lecture me on the stance of the church on homosexual conduct, I know it by heart. I understand people, thank you.

Support your troops! They aren't fighting because they want to, but because they have to. I am perfectly willing to explain this at further length at this address: aridelosnarcisos


End file.
